gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sue-Will Relationship
The Sue-Will Relationship, known as Suester, is the fake romantic relationship, hate relationship, and friendship between Sue Sylvester and William Schuester. They are considered mortal enemies, and Will seduces Sue to make her fall in love with him in Funk, getting the idea from Rachel's conviction that Jesse St. James seduced her due to the competition. It works, destroying all of her confidence so as to make sure the Cheerios don't go to Nationals. In Funeral, they seem to grow together, and Sue then promises Will she will stop destroying him and New Directions and will focus all her attention on running for Congress. Season One Pilot Sue trys to put Will off trying to sign popular kids up for Glee club. Sue calls Will 'buddy' and buys him and Ken Tanaka coffee. Showmance Sue tells Will they need twelve members for Regionals, and offers will the opportunity to disband Glee club and become an assistant on the Cheerios. Sue demands Will's resignation and the disbanding of Glee club. Throwdown Will and Sue have a series of arguments. Sue becomes co-director of the glee club and splits the group up into two groups. Sue steps down as co-director of Glee club after her and Will have a series of arguments. Mash-Up Sue starts offending Will again after she breaks up with Rod Remington. Will gives Sue dance lessons and they make amends over their arguments in Throwdown. Wheels Will and Sue argue briefly about Becky Jackson. Hairography Sue gives New Directions' set list for Sectionals to rival glee-clubs. Sectionals Sue tries to cover up the fact she has leaked New Directions' set list and they argue. The Power of Madonna Will and Sue argue over the use of Madonna songs in their performances. Sue repeatedly insults Will's hair and he does so back. Sue also sings Vogue with the lyrics "Will Schuester, I hate you." Funk Will pretends to want her and seduces her by singing Tell Me Something Good. Later in this episode, Sue writes in her journal "I admit it. I have feelings for Will Schuester." She agrees to go on a date with him, but he doesn't show up. This one event destroys Sue, and she pulls the Cheerios out of Nationals. Will realizes that everyone at the school is depressed now, and apologizes to Sue, who claims that she faked her love for him the entire time. The Cheerios win Nationals and Sue blackmails Will into letting her use the choir room as a trophy room, or he has to kiss her on the lips. He almost goes through with kissing her but she backs away and puts the trophy in his classroom anyway. Journey Sue gets herself a place on the regionals judges panel intending to sabotage their chances of winning.Sue puts New Directions in first place on her ballot paper. Sue convinces Figgins to give Glee club another year together, as she would miss the challenge of always trying to bring them down. Season Two Audition In the episode Audition, Will and Sue become friends. They team up with the sole purpose of making Coach Beiste leave so they can get more funding for New Directions and The Cheerios. Will and Sue even safe each other. Comeback In the episode Comeback, Sue joins Glee Club to try and regain a sense of purpose in her life. She also joins in the New Directions number SING, a song that she chose because she believed that none of the Glee Club students had properly learned their lesson and sung an anthem. Funeral In the episode Funeral, the Glee Club arranges the funeral for Sue's sister, Jean. Sue is initially resistant, but when she sees how personal they had made it, and how many people showed up, she is really touched by this. During the ceremony, she grasps Will's hand. Will reads Sue's speech about her sister for her because she is too emotional to read it. At the end of the episode, Sue promises that she will stop bullying. Photos 550w_ustv_glee_sue_will.jpg|Promotional posters for season 2 glee-sue-and-will1.jpg|Sue telling Shue off. (usual situation) gleesueandwill-453375.jpeg|More promotional posters sue-and-will_558x422.jpg|Discussing the Glee club. Sue-and-Will-Glee-580x435.jpg|Sorting out set lists. sue-and-will.jpg|Sue watching over Will's shoulder. tumblr_l40ul0fjjF1qbe30xo1_500.jpg|Look at his face. tumblr_l61tydtMNo1qavl3no1_500.jpg|Will and sue arguing. Crazy pic.png|She doesn't seem impressed. Sueschue.jpg|Will singing to Sue. Will-sue-laugh.jpg|Laughing at the latest football coach. Willsuealmost.png|About to kiss. Suester 1.jpg Suester 2.jpg Suester 3.jpg Suester 5.png Tumblr_l877nv3VNc1qzyzyno1_500.gif Category:Relationships